Tomate Virtual
by KayreKampa
Summary: Los exámenes de acceso a la universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Lovino Vargas solo tiene la cabeza para pensar en aquel maldito bastardo de ojos verdes que jamás será accesible a él. ¿Quién le diría qué una novela visual llegaría a cumplir sus más anhelados deseos? One-shot (Spamano) AU


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, Himaruya Hidekaz si, al menos hasta que escape del armario en el que le tengo encerrado. Solo saldrá cuando me prometa que pondrá más GerIta (?)

**Advertencia: **Palabras mu' feas, frikadas, insinuaciones y chistes verdes algo afrancesados. Rena y Keiichi son personajes de la novela visual/Anime Higurashi ni naku koro ni.

* * *

**Tomate Virtual**

Harto, disgustado, hastiado, molesto o, simplemente hasta las pelotas, eran las palabras que más pronunciaba Lovino Vargas en ese momento de su vida y, no, no eran por las interminables horas que se pasaba estudiando en su habitación sin salir de casa, no, no era por los incesantes chillidos de su hermano Feliciano, quién por ahora, tenía la suerte de poder seguir disfrutando de la vida colegial junto a sus compañeros de parranda, no, no era porque no hubiera pasta para cenar, no, nada de eso...

Bueno, quizás esto último si le fastidió un poco.

Quitando de la pasta, todo lo demás eran nimiedades comparados con el gran problema moral que encima se le avecinaba...Uno gordo. Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de olvidarlo y concentrarse en otra cosa, era imposible para él cuando veía al responsable de todos sus problemas y malestares cada uno de los malditos días de la semana. Bueno, por muy exasperante y masoquista que le resultara, no le quedaba otra más que verle; era su profesor particular después de todo, y con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina, tenían que frecuentarse más que nunca. Para su desgracia, tenía muchas dificultades con el alemán (Idioma que odiaba con toda su alma) por no hablar de historia, cosa que ni de una forma u otra, lograba metersele en la cabeza.

La persona que solucionaba sus problemas estudiantiles, y a la vez, le complicaba y le agrandaba los personales. Irónico ¿Verdad?

Pues así era Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, la única persona que iba desatando y anudando todos los problemas del italiano, como si se tratara de un gato jugando con un ovillo de lana.

Repitió la palabra_ harto _por enésima vez en la hora y comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el escritorio de su habitación, con la mera ilusión de que, quizás, su cabeza pudiera atravesar la mesa y transportarle a otro mundo como en aquellas series _chinas_ que a su hermano tanto le gustaban...O quedarse medio tonto de tanto golpe, también era una una opción válida, si con eso conseguía olvidarse de ese estúpido bastardo que tanto le estaba complicando la vida.

Su móvil sonó justo después del décimo cabezazo, el tono que sonaba indicaba que se trataba de su amiga Emma, ya que ésta le había pedido que pusiera una canción especial para cuando ella le llamase. Una melodía que, años atrás, estuvo muy de moda...Para su desgracia.

"Siempre a tu lado estaré...

...Mi amor por ti mostraré...

...Dándote muchos mimitos...

...Eres tú, mi peluchito~ "

La puta canción del peluchito.

Cogió el teléfono de mala gana, rememorando como años atrás las chicas tarareaban la melodía una y otra vez, haciéndole sangrar los oídos.

Entre ellos, su hermano Feliciano.

-Hey-Respondió, reprimiendo un bufido.

-¡Hola Lovi!-Sonrió al otro lado de la línea-Por como te noto no andas de buen humor...Bueno, hoy estás de peor humor que de costumbre.

-Ja, muy gracioso-Sonrió entre irónico y divertido, Emma solía sacarle una sonrisa casi siempre que se encontraba deprimido o agobiado, mucho más cuando ponía aquella mueca felina tan graciosa que siempre le alegraba el día. Pero no hoy, menos ella, él sabía porqué-¿Qué necesitas? _Bella._

_-_Un trago y un amigo. Bueno, también invité a Eli, vamos a quedar en esa cafetería que hay en frente de la estación, donde siempre, vamos, ¿Te apuntas?

El italiano vio el enorme montón de libros que reposaba sobre su escritorio, las libretas de apuntes esparcidas por su cama, y los interminables verbos en alemán que tenía que aprenderse para poder pasar el examen. Bufó, ya llevaba tres semanas encerrado como una rata, a tomar por culo.

-Venga ¿Dónde te recojo?

-En la plaza de siempre, pero traete el segundo casco de la moto ¿Si?-Le recordó en tono burlón. El italiano siempre había acostumbrado a llevarla en moto a todas partes desde que se sacó el carnet (Quitando del tiempo que conducía como una abuela de setenta años ebria y con problemas coléricos) hará dos años, cuando recién habían entrado a bachillerato, dispuesto a comerse el mundo y _todo_ lo que se les viniera por delante...No literalmente- Nos vemos Lovi.

-_Adieu-_Colgó y se dispuso a arreglarse rápidamente. Un italiano debía llevar una buena presencia a cualquier lugar al que fuera o con quién fuera. Era una ley que seguía completamente a rajatabla.

Se aseó, peinó y vistió de forma elegante, y bajó las escalones que llevaban al piso de abajo, no sin antes perfumarse con una colonia cara que su madre le había regalado el año pasado, en su cumpleaños...Era lo menos que podía hacer, se había olvidado del cumpleaños de su primogénito y se había acordado una semana después. Eso si, para Feliciano a las doce de la noche de su día especial ya le están cantando todos el cumpleaños feliz.

Agarró las llaves de su moto y se detuvo frente a la salita, de donde se escuchaban fuertes golpes y gritos, la mayoría de Feliciano, y el resto era de una voz chillona que no era capaz de identificar en ese momento.

-¡DEMONIOS!-Un chillido atronador aún más fuerte, sonó al otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltando al italiano. Éste abrió la puerta esperando encontrar detrás de ella un millón de ínfimas posibilidades que su mente retorcida le hizo imaginar en dos segundos. Sin embargo, una vez entró a la salita, solo atinó a entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, mirando con desaprobación al idiota de su hermano, quién se encontraba temblando, abrazado a su..._Amigo _alemán -Carraspeó- y a sus otros dos compañeros frikis, un estadounidense y un japonés, quiénes blasfemaban contra todo al ver la pantalla del televisor, que reflejaba la imagen de un chico siendo atravesado por el filo de un hacha que sostenía una chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño estáis mirando!?-Les gritó, entre asustado y confuso. Vale que sus amigos fueran raros, pero de ahí a homicidas había un gran paso.

-V-Ve...-Feliciano se apartó de su..._Amigo alemán _(Quién estaba ligeramente sonrojado)secándose las lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos- Estábamos viendo una novela visual japonesa de terror, pero Alfred tecleó mal una respuesta y Rena acabó asesinando a Keiichi...

-¡Te dije que no le dieras ahí! Era la respuesta de abajo-Kiku, el amigo japonés de Feliciano se veía verdaderamente molesto, cosa extraña en él ya que normalmente era un ser callado y afable con el que se podía tener una agradable conversación. Sin embargo, el manga, el anime y todo lo relacionado con esto lo convertía en un ser totalmente paralelo a lo que era normalmente.

-¡Yo que sé! Estos juegos japoneses son muy raros...-Le respondió Alfred, otro amigo raro de su hermano.

Lovino bufó.

-Me da igual lo que hagáis, panda de frikis, pero dejad de hacer tanto barullo, maldición.

-Otakus-Corrigió el japonés-Somos otakus.

-Y a mi no me importa-Agarró el pomo de la puerta y los miró despectivamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta-Pero cerrad el maldito pico-Y dio un portazo al que luego siguió otro más fuerte, siendo ésta vez la puerta de la entrada a la casa la que se cerraba, pero que pudo oírse perfectamente debido a la fuerza con la que había sido cerrada.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-Le preguntó Ludwig a Feliciano, quién abría la boca por primera vez desde que comenzaron a ver aquella novela visual nipona-Está más irritado de lo normal.

Feliciano suspiró.

-El amor-Le respondió Feliciano entre risillas-Que no le sienta bien.

Alfred carcajeó como un loco, una risa que, para la desgracia de los tímpanos de todos, era muy común en él.

-¿Lovino enamorado? ¡Esa sí que es buena!

-Es en serio-Insistió el italiano- No lo digáis a nadie pero...-Bajó el tono de su voz y movió los dedos, en señal de que todos se acercaran a él-...Está enamorado de su profesor de refuerzo.

Nadie se extrañó de que el italiano estuviera enamorado de otro hombre. El año anterior le confesó a su familia la verdadera realidad sobre su orientación sexual, cosa que fue verdaderamente vergonzosa, dolorosa y humillante para él: ¿Qué le importaba a los demás quién le gustara o atrajese? Pensaba él. Sin embargo, sus padres tardaron mucho en asimilarlo, ya no digamos en aceptarlo y, a día de hoy, no se acostumbran a la idea de que su desagradecido hijo Lovino jamás les daría nietos.

-¿Antonio?-Preguntó Ludwig, confuso-¿El amigo de mi hermano mayor?

Feliciano sonrió.

-Ese mismo. Me lo confesó un día que bebió de más-Dijo entre risillas- Pero al parecer una amiga suya está insertada en él y Lovino no se atreve a dar el paso por miedo a hacerle daño a su amiga. La historia es digna de una novela televisiva en verdad.

La gente carcajeó ante aquello último. Se imaginaron a un Lovino llorando amargadamente mientras veía al amor de su vida con otra mujer, sin embargo, su amor no era consciente de los sentimientos del italiano, para luego al enterarse fugarse con él y consumir su amor apropiadamente a la luz de la luna, siendo bañados por las olas del mar, y el cantar de baladas románticas mariachis de fondo.

_Pasión de churreros._

-¿_Quién es ese churro...-_Canturreó el americano a duo con el italiano mientras Ludwig aguantaba la risa-._..qué me mira y me desnudaaaaa!?_

Mientras tanto, Kiku se encontraba inmerso en otros pensamientos...Nada castos.

-Y-Yaoi...-Murmuró el japonés ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Dijiste algo, Kiku?

-N-Nada Ludwig-Mintió, retractándose al instante-Aunque...Etto...

Feliciano y Alfred dejaron de canturrear para fijar ambas orbes en las del japonés.

-Di, suéltalo-Le pidió el estadounidense, curioso. Siempre tenía que convencer al moreno para desembuchar cualquier idea que se le viniese a la mente pues, sabía que al otro le constaba demasiado expresar sus emociones e ideas por miedo a fastidiarla en algún momento. Solamente de manga o anime era capaz de hablar claramente y sin tapujos.

-¿Sabéis que mi hermana Sakura es programadora de videojuegos?-Los demás asintieron y el prosiguió- Pues bien, ella está creando junto con varias amigas una novela visual de _Boy's Love _que ya está casi terminada, solo le falta unos cuantos retoques-Miró a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban intrigados sin saber a dónde quería llegar a parar el nipón con aquello-Quizás, si se lo dejamos probar a Lovino, su humor mejore. Dudo mucho que funcione...Pero por probar...

Los ojos de Feliciano se iluminaron de golpe.

-¡Ve! ¡Eso es! No es su romance soñado con Toño pero es mejor que nada.

-Esta noche se lo digo a mi hermana, yo creo que me lo dejará. Lovino será como su conejillo de indias...

-¡Entonces decidido!-Gritó Alfred, poniéndose de pie- ¡Mañana, la operación yaoi se pondrá en marcha!

Todos vitorearon la extraña idea, a la que bautizaron como "Operación: Tomate Virtual" Esperando que así, de algún modo, el mal humor de Lovino desapareciera y éste dejara de gritarles a todos por cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Y como les dijo una vez un amigo francés suyo: _El aire es vida y la vida es amour; no se puede vivir sin amour y si no puedes vivir, tampoco puedes respirar el aire que te da la vida._

Y la verdad era bien cierto que Lovino se estaba ahogando en un mar de pensamientos que no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra respirar tranquilo.

* * *

-¡Llegáis tarde!-Les gritó Elizabeta, quién ya llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en la cafetería-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Lovino, que volvió a dejarse el segundo casco de la moto-La belga acarició la cabeza de su amigo con desdén-Nos pilló un policía y nos multó. Ya te puedes imaginar, le quitaron dos puntos del carnet.

Lovino bufó y se sentó frente a la húngara, soltando cientos de insultos por lo bajo en italiano.

-Putos maderos...

Emma se sentó a su lado justamente cuando el camarero se acercaba a ellos para tomar nota. Pidieron y el tipo en cuestión, quién iba vestido como un pingüino-Según Lovino- les trajo su demanda rápidamente. La húngara sonrió pervertidamente.

-Está bueno-Le echó una mirada al camarero nada disimulada-Que trasero tiene...¿Verdad Lovi?

El italiano le dedicó un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

-Que pesada...¿Siempre vas a hacer lo mismo cuando vemos a un tío?-Le espetó el italiano. Que fuera gay no significaba que tuviera que vestir de rosa, hablar de chicos a todas horas y amar la moda...Bueno, esto último si era cierto, pero solamente era por su espíritu italiano galán-Vete a mirarle el culo a tu patatero.

-Nah, lo tengo muy visto-Carcajeó-Además ahora ambos estamos de exámenes y tiene su trasero todo el rato pegado a la silla...Y hablando de culitos-Miró a la belga, subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera sugerente-...¿Has conseguido ya ponerle la mano encima a ese culito español?

Mierda.

Lovino se tensó como una barra de metal al oír aquello. Precisamente por eso había salido de casa, para huir de todos los malditos remordimientos que le provocaban esos cursis sentimientos que habían aflorado en él. Y a pesar de que Emma pudiera recordarle aquel amor prohibidísimo que sentía por Antonio, a su vez, ella le calmaba y le alegraba el día con su mirada y su sonrisa gatuna. Emma quería a Antonio desde mucho antes que él. No iba a meterse en medio ni iba a darle problemas.

Aún así, otra pregunta traicionera surgía en su mente...¿Él en verdad la quería a ella?

-De hecho, de eso quería hablaros hoy...-La belga sonrió. El italiano se temió lo peor, sintió su pecho encogersele, impidiéndole respirar-Voy a declararme, al fin. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, ya es hora de que sea sincera con él.

-¿Y cuándo lo harás?-Le preguntó la húngara, feliz de que su amiga al fin diera aquel paso tan importante. Lovino también se sentía feliz por ella, pero una parte de él había comenzado a desmoronarse. Era curioso como la felicidad de algunos significaba la infelicidad de otros.

-Mañana por la tarde, antes de que vaya a darle clases a Lovi-Miró al italiano y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, intentando aparentar normalidad- ¿Recuerdas Lovi, cuando te presenté a Toño hace dos años para que fuera tu profesor particular?

Claro que lo recordaba. Y la maldijo un millón de veces por haberlo hecho, así jamás hubiera descubierto su homosexualidad, ni tampoco se hubiera enamorado de ese bastardo de ojos verdes que tanta mella había causado en él.

Putas cursilerías.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de trivialidades y los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que tanto les estaban agobiando. El italiano añadió algún que otro comentario por mera cortesía, sin embargo, su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte: Entre cientos de libros en alemán, siendo leídos por el bastardo de ojos verdes que amenazaba con no salir de su mente nunca más.

* * *

Su móvil sonó justo cuando se encontraba engullendo con voracidad su tazón de cereales matutino. Miró el móvil de reojo, sabiendo que aquel tono pertenecía a Emma pero...Sintió un escalofrío que no sabría identificar.

"Siempre a tu lado estaré...

...Mi amor por ti mostraré...

...Dándote muchos mimitos...

...Eres tú, mi peluchito~ "

Era Antonio.

¡Puto peluchito trollero!

Miró su teléfono, viendo que solo se trataba de un mensaje. Seguramente aquel bastardo le había cambiado el tono de su móvil para que sonara algo distinto cuando él le llamara. ¡Pero podría haberselo dicho!

No sabría decir cual melodía le resultaba más ridícula: Si la canción del peluchito, o la del Torero.

"_Llegaré una hora más tarde de lo habitual, tengo que ayudar a mi madre en la frutería. ¡Nos vemos Lovi! ;)"_

Díos mío, no se podía ser más idiota...

¿¡Y por qué diablos tenía que sonrojarse por esa idiotez!? Aquella carita sonriente le recordaba a Ivan, su compañero de al lado en historia...Alguien un tanto peculiar.

Dejó su tazón encima de la mesa de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, de un humor de perros y maldiciendo por lo bajo a todo lo que se le ocurriera. Se dejó caer sobre la cama e intentó olvidar los pensamientos que martilleaban su cabeza, pero como ésta era un tanto masoquista, tenía que rememorar constantemente la decisión que Emma había tomado y que iba a ejecutar hoy.

Hoy, Emma se lanzaría a la piscina y se declararía a Antonio ¿Y quién podría decirle que no? La muy jodida era amable, simpática, divertida y muy, muy guapa. Cuando la conoció, tenía la edad de Feliciano y se encontraba en su penúltimo año de instituto. Entonces él tenía la intención de ligarsela como buen amante italiano que era, sin embargo ella ya se encontraba enamorada de otra persona -Quién al final resultó ser Antonio- y no pudo hacer nada para cambiar aquello. Con el tiempo, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, a lo que pronto se les sumó Elizabeta, una húngara que tenía a un novio alemán bastante loco y escandaloso -Quién también resultó ser amigo del maldito bastardo y, para colmo, hermano de uno de los amigos de Feliciano-

Acabó dándose cuenta de que, para su desgracia, su vida ya estaba ligada a Antonio de forma indirecta mucho antes de conocerle.

Puto destino.

-¡Lovi!-La voz melosa de Feliciano sonó al otro lado de la puerta-Sal un momento, te tengo una sorpresita.

Si Lovino no se hubiera encontrado de aquel pésimo mal humor, seguramente hubiera pasado de su hermano como de las patatas, ya que lo que para Feliciano era una sorpresa agradable y divertida, para él siempre resultaba algo ridículo e infantil. Sin embargo, fue su atípico estado de ánimo, entre melancólico y depresivo, el que le empujó a abrir la puerta y encarar a su hermano, para que éste le mostrase a-saber-qué milonga le tendría preparado como sorpresa.

Suspiró. Al menos podría gritarle un rato y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que se le avecinaba encima.

* * *

-...¿Qué cojones es eso?-Lovino señaló un casco en forma de tomate que se hallaba conectado al televisor. En la mesa de en frente, Kiku y Alfred sonreían de forma extraña, repitiendo constantemente la palabra "Yaoi" mientras Ludwig los miraba de forma desaprobatoria, conteniendo alguna que otra risilla.

A Lovino solo se le vino a la mente una palabra: Conspiración.

-Ve, hermano, la hermana de Kiku, es programadora de videojuegos y terminó una novela visual bastante graciosa-Reprimió una risilla- Y pensamos que quizás podría animarte...

.

.

_-¿¡Qué vais a probar la novela visual con un chico!?_

_-S-Sakura, si no quieres lo entiendo..._

_-¿¡ESTÁS DE COÑA KIKU!? ¡Claro que quiero!-Y comenzó a teclear como una loca en su ordenador-Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi..._

_._

_._

-¿Quién os ha dicho qué esté de mal humor?-Lovino miró a los presentes, quienes le dedicaron una mirada incrédula, y la verdad no era que los demás fueran extremadamente observadores, no, simplemente, Lovino no sabía mentir-Vale, quizás ande un poquitín irascible-Le volvieron a dedicar otra mirada incrédula-¡Vale, muy irascible! Pero no tengo porqué perder el tiempo jugando a un estúpido juego de frikis ¡Estoy de exámenes! ¿Recuerdas?

-Ve, pero si antes no estabas haciendo nada...

-¡A callar!-Le gritó el italiano.

Alfred empujó a Lovino hacia la mesa, obligándole a sentarse mientras Kiku cogía el casco-tomate y se lo colocaba sobre la cabeza antes de que el italiano pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Ludwig volvió a ahogar varias risillas. Feliciano le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

Menos mal que el casco también llegaba a cubrir sus ojos por un cristal de color azabache, si no, hubiera visto aquella mirada entre el patatero y su hermano. Los hubiera fulminado y luego pateado un par de veces ¡Ese alemán no le daba buena espina! No podía permitir que su hermano comenzase a comer patatas, no señor.

-¡Espera!-Lovino intentó zafarse del agarre del estadounidense pero éste tenía demasiada fuerza-¡Me cago en el _Mc Donnals_!

-¡Oye, sin insultar!-Le cortó Alfred, molesto ¡No tenía derecho a meterse con su restaurante favorito!-Bien, ahora estate quieto ¡Ya verás! Seguro que el juego te va a encantar, es tan bueno que no vas a sacarte el casco hasta acabarlo...Literalmente. El casco no se puede sacar de la cabeza hasta acabar la novela visual ¿Verdad Kiku?

-Así es...

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Lovino sintió la vena de su cuello hincharse-¿¡Qué no me puedo quitar el casco hasta que no acabe la mierda esta!?-Agarró con ambas manos el casco e intentó quitárselo de la cabeza, sin éxito ¡Estaba más pegado que los pelos al jabón!-¡Joder!

Ludwig encendió el televisor e introdujo el CD de la novela visual en el DVD. De repente, una luz inundó las cuencas de Lovino, proyectándose en éstos un paisaje campestre bastante extenso y colorido: Una huerta llena de tomates maduros se extendía ante él, brillantes por la luz fulgente del sol ya en lo alto del cielo virtual, pequeñas colinas se divisaban en el horizonte y el sonido del agua de una fuente amenizaba el entorno. Parecía estar volviendo a la infancia, en Cecina, el pueblo al que iba con su abuelo de pequeño, por la región de la Toscana.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?...-Murmuró Lovino para sí.

Mientras Lovino seguía a lo suyo, en el exterior, lejos de la vista del italiano, la pantalla del televisor mostraba la opción de comenzar el juego o no. El japonés agarró el mando del DVD y aceptó, dando por iniciado el juego a los ojos de Lovino. Únicamente el que llevase el casco podía ver lo que en la novela visual ocurriera. La palabra "Tomatoland" hizo su aparición en la pantalla del televisor y no volvió a cambiarse de lugar.

-Diviertete _fratello_-Susurró Feliciano antes de salir por la puerta con todos los demás, sin embargo, Lovino no pudo oírle. Él ya se encontraba de viaje por el mundo virtual.

* * *

Antonio caminaba hacia la casa de Lovino como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía dos años, tomando la misma ruta, paseando por el mismo lado de la calle y saludando a la misma señora mayor que siempre se sentaba en el mismo banco como todas las tardes en las que el sol era cálido y no abrasador. La llegada del verano era impredecible por aquellos lares y, nunca sabías cuando el sol iba a calentarte o asarte como un pavo.

Después de quince minutos andando, llegó en frente de la residencia de los Vargas y pegó al timbre. No hubo respuesta así que lo intentó varias veces hasta que se fijó en que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Está abierta...-Antonio asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que no había nadie en el pasillo, tampoco se escuchaban los gritos de Lovino ni el sonido de la consola de Feliciano. Él sabía que sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día, sin embargo, era muy extraño que ninguno de los dos hermanos se encontrase en casa-¿Hola?-Entró en la casa y se paró en el recibidor. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de algún ladrón.

Se adentró en la residencia, cerrando la puerta tras de si, armándose con un paraguas que tomó prestado del paragüero, dispuesto a hacerle frente a cualquier desconocido que se hubiera colado dentro.

Entró en la salita, esperándo encontrarse con un Feliciano echándose la siesta...Pero no a Lovino con un casco en forma de tomate en la cabeza, el cual estaba enchfado por varios cables al televisor. Reprimió una carcajada y avanzó hacia él, a parecer él no podía oírle porque aquel extraño casco tapaba tanto sus ojos como sus orejas. Se sentó frente a él, esta vez partiéndose de risa al ver el color de la cara de Lovino, tan roja como el tomate que llevaba encima de la cabeza.

-A saber qué estará viendo...-Se dijo en un tono malpensado.

Lo que no sabía el español era que sus sospechan no malintencionadas estaban en lo cierto. Dentro de aquella novela visual, Lovino se encontraba en el campo, observando como un hombre de su edad -Porque él era ya todo un hombre, si señor- cosechaba los tomates de la huerta...Sin camisa. Y para su maldita desgracia, sus ojos, masoquistas también, tenían que mirar de soslayo al tomatero ese.

¡Dios mío, se había convertido en una Elizabeta! ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿¡Comer patatas!?

El tipo en cuestión se dirigió a Lovino con una cesta de tomates y le sonrió. Su pelo era largo, recogido en una pequeña coletilla y de color castaño oscuro. Posó sus orbes verdes en las suyas y le palmeó el brazo.

-Venga, vamos-Le indicó con el dedo una granja que había aparecido por arte de magia. Estúpido videojuego-Ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy.

Aunque de verdad no hubiera querido -Que no quería- La novela visual le obligaba a seguirle. A veces se detenían de camino y el tipo comenzaba a contarle milongas sobre su vida en el campo y dramas de esos _chinos_ en los que moría todo Dios: Que si su madre le había abandonado cuando era un recién nacido, que si le había criado una rata y había sobrevivido mamando de su teta, que si su primera novia lo dejó por feo y prometió no enamorarse de una mujer nunca más...Vamos, lo normal.

Lo que no fue tan normal para él fue tanto su aspecto como su nombre:...Antón.

¡Será posible! Seguro que Feliciano le dijo a Kiku que le pusieran ese nombre a posta ¡Maldición!

-¡No jodas!-Exclamó el italiano para sorpresa de Antonio, quién aunque no se enterase de nada, le resultaba extremadamente divertido ver cada una de las expresiones que ponía el chico.

Llegaron al granero, que resultaba ser una especie de morada mal improvisada. Un polla colgaba de la pared -Se llamaba Julchen- y no paraba de piar, una pequeña cocina y...Una enorme cama llena de tomates y velas a su alrededor.

Joder, como se notaba que aquello lo había hecho una chica...

...¡Y joder, aquello le estaba resultando terriblemente erótico!

Estaba enfermo.

-Vaya...-Le dijo Antoni...Antón, con un gesto sugerente-Hace demasiada calor aquí...

Dos opciones de texto aparecieron en la pantalla del italiano. Al parecer tenía que seleccionar una de ellas con la mente...

¿¡Dónde estaba el maldito mando de toda la vida!? Estúpidas innovaciones _chinas._

Eligió una al azar sin detenerse a leer, solo quería acabar el nivel de aquella maldita novela visual y acabar con todo de una vez. Se preguntó que finalidad tenía aquel juego, no tenía que matar monstruos ni resolver un misterio o algo parecido.

Si se suponía que aquello era una novela visual, osea, una novela que se veía ¿Qué se le iba a narrar? En medio de aquel granero cursi y sucio cualquiera diría que se iban a poner a fo...

A fo...

_Ay madre._

-Ya no puedo contenerme más-El texto de la novela visual indicaba que había cogido a Lovino por las manos. Éste gritaba pero no podía parar la escena. Antonio, desde el exterior empezó a preocuparse y llamó a Lovino, pero éste no podía escucharlo porque aún llevaba el casco puesto-Llevo deseando esto desde que éramos pequeños...-¡Ahora resultaba que eran amigos de la infancia! ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo ignorando lo que el tipejo que-nada-tenía-que-ver-con-Antonio le estaba contando?

Lovino no sabía que hacer. Esperó una violación estilo perrito pero solo llegó a alcanzar oír más cursiladas por parte del tomatero que-nada-tenía-que-ver-con-Antonio.

Y aquello no le estaba ruborizando, claro que no.

-Bésame-Atinó a oír finalmente, viendo el rostro de Antón que...Que-nada...Tenía-que-ver-con-Antonio. Lovino sintió su corazón encogersele en un puño de nuevo, ésta vez, lleno de incertidumbre y deseos reprimidos -¡Elizabeta y sus perversiones que le habían contagiado!- Y..Aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el bastardo español, de algún modo, pudo visualizar algo de él en el ser virtual que se encontraba delante de sus narices. Otra vez, aparecieron dos opciones alternativas. Aún tenía la oportunidad de librarse de aquel estúpido juego pervertido y olvidarse...De todo...

Por otra parte, Antonio había zarandeado varias veces al italiano, tratando de que éste reaccionase. Sin embargo, el casco-tomate le tenía tan metido en el personaje y en la novela que no era capaz de escuchar o ver nada que no fuera lo que la novela visual proyectaba en sus ojos.

El ojiverde estaba a punto de recurrir a las cosquillas cuando notó que el rojo volvía a invadir las mejillas de Lovino. Le miró, curioso, e intentando adivinar lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando por la cabeza al italiano.

-...Bésame-Escuchó salir de los labios de Lovino, entre nervioso e impaciente. El español abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella palabra que, nunca hubiera esperado escucharle pronunciar. Sonrió, nervioso. No sabía que estaba pasando.

Lovino visualizaba al español en el personaje ficticio de Antón a la vez que elegía la segunda opción que le daría vía libre a aquel beso que siempre había querido recibir de los labios del español y que jamás podría llegar a dar. Hoy, Emma y Antonio comenzarían una bonita y cursi relación que probablemente acabaría en matrimonio, conociéndoles a ambos, romanticones de cuidado. Lovino sabía que aquello sería así, debía hacerse a la idea de que nunca sería accesible a aquel bastardo que tantos problemas del corazón le estaba dando.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía el italiano era que Antonio había rechazado a Emma, la novia perfecta, porque...Él prefería algo más..._Musculoso. _

Antonio miró a Lovino, nervioso. Sus orbes verdes se movían inquietas por toda la habitación hasta posarse de nuevo en el rostro del castaño. No sabía a que quería llegar aquel "Bésame" tan gratuito que había pronunciado pero...No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora que había oído aquello.

Se inclinó hacia Lovino, a la vez que el Antón virtual se acercaba a él, _casi _al mismo tiempo. Si el italiano hubiera estado alerta y con los cinco sentidos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que los labios del español se posaron en los suyos cinco segundos antes que los "labios" virtuales de Antón.

Para Lovino, aquel juego se sentía demasiado real. _Demasiado. _Sin embargo, se encontraba tan extasiado que no le dio importancia alguna y, dejándose llevar por aquel momento cibernético, alzó sus manos haciendo ademán de pegar su rostro más al suyo, aunque supiera que técnicamente aquello era imposible. Sin embargo, notó como sus dedos se posaban sobre una superficie blandita y suave. El rostro de alguien.

_Éstos juegos son demasiado reales_, pensó Lovino para si.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro sonrojado de Antonio y no de el Antón de Tomatoland. Aquello debía ser una alucinación, aún debía seguir reflejando el rostro del español en el ser virtual, no podía ser que el Antonio que estaba viendo en ese momento fuera el verdadero Antonio.

-¿Qué...?-El italiano se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confuso, encontrando solamente su cabellera despeinada y el casco-tomate tirado en el suelo-He pasado el nivel...

-Ahora entiendo menos de esto, Lovi-Lo llamó Antonio. Fue entonces cuando el italiano se fijó en que tenía agarrado de los mofletes al español y éste, se encontraba ligeramente encorvado hacia él, a unos centímetros del rostro. Intentó retroceder pero Antonio se lo impidió, agarrándole de los brazos.

-¿Q-Qué haces bastar...?-Pero ya era tarde para acabar la frase pues Antonio había vuelto a invadir sus labios, ésta vez, de forma más pasional e impaciente. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando controlar a Lovino quién intentaba zafarse de él, aunque tampoco es que estuviera oponiendo mucha resistencia.

-Lovi...-Separó los labios de los suyos, y posó su mirada en la del italiano, que se encontraba confundido y asustado-Solo dejate llevar de nuevo...Siempre quise hacer esto.

-¡N-No jodas, sigo en el puto juego de los cojones...!-Exclamó el italiano, esperando que quizás aquella novela visual tuviese un segundo capítulo.

-¿Juego?...¿Qué juego?-Antonio se encontraba confundido, pero sonrió de pronto al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que se estaba formando en el rostro del italiano. Sino había aparecido un texto, encima de ellos, sino había dos opciones de diálogo que responderle al Antonio que se ubicaba delante suya...No, no era el juego. Era la maldita y bendita realidad.

-...Olvidalo-Murmuró Lovino, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Antonio asintió, acercándose más al castaño, con una sonrisa _nada seductora_ en los labios. Lo agarró por la cintura y lo volvió a besar tiernamente para sorpresa de Lovino, quién aún seguía flipando en colores por todo aquello. Estaba pasando demasiado deprisa.

Pronto descubriría que, el bastardo que tantos problemas le había causado, al que tantas collejas le había dado y con el que tantas cosas había compartido en momentos puntuales de su vida, siempre había anhelado lo mismo que él y que, por miedo a hacer daño a Emma, nunca se había atrevido a confesarle que en verdad no lo veía como un amigo o un alumno, sino como algo más profundo y romántico. Aquellos sentimientos ya habían aflorado en él incluso antes de conocer la verdadera orientación sexual del italiano.

Pero ya habría tiempo de explicaciones; ahora no podían más que hacer otra cosa que buscarse uno en los labios de otro, recuperando todas las horas perdidas que habían echado a perder por culpa de sus miedos e inseguridades.

Después de todo, solo necesitaban de un pequeño empujoncito por parte de un tomate virtual, para que aquel extraño romance saliese de la ficción y se convirtiese en algo real, capaz de ser rozado con la punta de los dedos.

Capaz de ser vivido en persona.

* * *

**Notitas:** Emmm...¡Bueno! Tardé dos días en hacer este One-shot y...Bueno, me gustó la idea y la escribí. Le tengo demasiado amor al spamano, y aprovechando esto, decidí coger la idea que tuve y practicar así un poco el romance porque...Siendo sincera se me da de pena escribirlo ._.U ¡No soy muy pastelosa, lo siento xD! Además, tengo que ensayar romance porque tengo que escribir un cap dedicado al romance de un UsUk para un fic que tengo y...Necesitaba practicar. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si os gusta este spamano, tengo otro One-shot llamado "El Turista y el Vagabundo" dedicado a la misma pareja de la que...Quizás le haga una continuación, ya que algunos lo pidieron. En fin... Gracias por leer~

**¡Au revoir!**


End file.
